projectcelestepopolskufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Projectceleste-po-polsku Wiki
1: Instalacja gry. (Opcja pierwsza): Zainstaluj grę ze Steam'a. # Zainstaluj Steam i utwórz darmowe konto. Jeżeli to już masz to idź do drugiego punktu. # Zainstaluj Age of Empires Online. Wpisz to w przeglądarce > steam://install/105430 (Musisz mieć uruchomionego Steam'a i zalogowanego na konto.) Kategoria:Strona główna (Opcja druga): Zainstaluj grę poprzez instalator. # Pobierz instalator. Kliknij to > http://www.mediafire.com/file/afo6kcizm5qhl4e/AOEO_Installer.zip # Postępuj zgodnie z napisami w instalatorze. 2: Instalacja Celeste Launcher. # Musisz pobrać pliki launchera. Kliknij to > http://projectceleste.com/static/Celeste_Launcher_Gui.zip # Kiedy pliki launchera sie pobiorą wypakuj te pliki do głównego folderu z grą. 3: Zagrajmy w AOEO. # Uruchom plik "Celeste_Launcher_Gui.exe". # Możesz też utworzyć skrót na pulpicie. # Kiedy launcher sie uruchomi, bedą sie pobierać aktualizacje. # Pózniej załóż konto. Zaloguj się i kliknij przycisk PLAY. # Enjoy, ;D !!! UWAGA!: Jezeli zainstalowales AOEO poprzez Steam to usun w plikach gry plik "steam_api.dll". (zalecane) DODATKOWE, ALE PO ANGIELSKU: (ADVANCED) Play AOEO Celeste Fan Project Without Using Celeste Launcher * 1: You need to be already registered, if not use "Celeste Launcher Gui" to do it. * 2: Navigate to your game folder and create an shortcut for "Spartan.exe". * 3: Right click on the new shortcut, then press "Propriety" and edit "Target" field like in this example (you need to change credential with yours): "C:\Program Files (x86)\Age Of Empires Online\Spartan.exe" --email "mójemajl@gmail.com" --password "mypassword1234" ROZWIĄZYWANIE PROBLEMÓW Z LAUNCHEREM LUB Z GRĄ. 1= http://www.majorgeeks.com/files/details/visual_c_runtime_installer.html VISUAL C++ Runtime AIO 2= https://www.microsoft.com/en-US/download/details.aspx?id=35 DirectX 3= https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=21 NET FRAMEWORK 3.5 4= https://www.microsoft.com/en-US/download/details.aspx?id=30653 NET FRAMEWORK 4.5 Jezeli uzywasz Windowsa 8 lub wyzej: (DirectPlay FIX - Jezeli nie rozumiesz angielskiego wpisz sobie na YT poradnik o tym jak wlączyć.) * 5.1: Right click on "Start" button. * 5.2: Click on "Programs and Features". * 5.3: Click on the label "Programs and Features" (Top Right of the opened windows in previous step). * 5.4: Click "Turn Windows features on or off". * 5.5: Search for "Legacy Components" and expand it. * 5.6: Check the box for DirectPlay if not already checked. * 5.7: Confirm new settings by clicking "OK". If you have any issue to connect to server with the game and/or "Celeste Launcher Gui" you need to allow "Spartan.exe" and "Celeste_Launcher_Gui.exe" in your firewall. If you use the default Windows firewall follow this guide, and if you use another one refer to his documentation. GUIDE: https://www.howtogeek.com/howto/uncategorized/how-to-create-exceptions-in-windows-vista-firewall/ JAK GRAĆ CO-OP'A LUB PVP W NOWYM AOEO. # Otwórz porty 1000-1005 (UPD) w swojej zaporze. (Jezeli to nie pomoze to otwórz tez w routerze.) JAK GRAĆ PRZEZ LAN (NP. Z twoim kolega który przyszedł lub z siostrą.) # Wchodzisz w launcherze w MP SETTINGS i dajesz LAN i wybierasz sterownik Ethernet. JAK GRAĆ PRZEZ HAMACHI! (Hamachi jest przydatne kiedy np.: twojemu kolegowi nie mozna odblokowac portów i grać na WAN'IE. (bo nie działa.).) Opis - Hamachi symuluje LAN. Koniec. # Wybierz LAN i daj sterownik Hamachi. # Koniec. JAK URUCHOMIĆ AGE OF EMPIRES ONLINE NA MAC'u! # Uruchomienie aplikacji, która była pisana pod Windows,a nie na Mac'a jest możliwa. Jest nam tylko potrzebny jeden program. # Nie znam najlepszego programu który symuluje Windowsa na Macu. # Polecam wejsc tu i przeczytanie tego. >>> https://www.howtogeek.com/187359/5-ways-to-run-windows-software-on-a-mac/ # Niestety nie ogarniam Mac'a. :) PORADNIK NAPISANY PRZEZ KAES223. Teksty i te informacje zostały wzięte z https://www.reddit.com/r/projectceleste/wiki/how-to-install-and-play-aoeo-celeste-fan-project & https://www.reddit.com/r/projectceleste/wiki/how-to-play-coop-pvp-aoeo-celeste-fan-project . PRZETŁUMACZONE PRZEZ KAES223. Zapraszam na forum Project Celeste: https://forums.projectceleste.com/ i na oficjalną stronę Projektu: https://projectceleste.com/ - Dołącz tez na serwer Discord. Zaproszenie znajduję się na stronie Project Celeste. ~Film po AoEO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd_UT8gjXpQ ''Wszystko o AOEO!!! : '' http://pl.projectcelestepopolsku.wikia.com/wiki/Wszystko_o_grze_AOEO__NOEDITSECTION__ http://pl.projectcelestepopolsku.wikia.com/wiki/Features_po_polsku